The invention concerns macromolecular masses with chemically active filler material, processes for their production and their use.
The area of use for the masses, in particular shaped bodies prepared therefrom, is molecular biology, e.g. for capillary- and electro-blotting and for screening tests. Moreover, the material according to the present invention can be employed for the binding of microorganisms in solid phase immunoassay and as carrier for test strips.
Macromolecules with nucleophilic group can be bound with reagents which significantly increase the chemical activity of these molecules. There exist known chemically active macromolecular compounds which display for example OH--groups or NH.sub.2 --groups, to which cyanuric chloride can be bound. With appropriate management of the reaction, two reactive chlorine atoms of the cyanuric chloride are maintained. Both these atoms are responsible for the particular chemical activity of the macromolecule, that is a nucleophilic substitution by means of appropriate compounds is possible at these places. A process for the production of such macromolecules is described, for example, in DE-OS No. 17 68 798.
These macromolecules or other products prepared therefrom, display however an activity of the chlorine atoms which only approaches the theoretical activity. This is essentially attributed to the fact that the remaining chlorine atoms of the triazine ring are easily hydrolyzable and cross-polymerizations between the individual macromolecules occur. A further disadvantage of the covalent bonding of cyanuric chloride to a nucleophilic group of a macromolecule--with regard to preparation of a chemically active polymer--is the only limitedly available number of reactable groups.